This invention relates to a scuba diving wetsuit and more particularly to a wetsuit which is adjustable for use in different diving conditions.
The use of a wetsuit is known by divers for insulating the divers from cold water when submerged and for protecting divers from injury from marine life including jellyfish and the like or from abrasions when diving in rough terrain such as caves. Depending upon the expected water temperature and level of protection required, divers wear different styles of wetsuits which may or may not include limbs integrally formed within the suit. A full suit having full arm and leg coverings provides added insulation and protection but is more obstructive and uncomfortable in comparison to a short suit without full arms or leg coverings. The short suit is thus desirable when warmer water and less harsh conditions permits as it is considerably more comfortable.
To make use of the advantages of both full and short wetsuits, divers must purchase a separate suit as well as varying intermediate styles of suits depending upon each diving condition they expect to encounter. Diving conditions, including temperature, marine life and terrain to be encountered, can vary significantly with depth or time of day of a dive such that a diver may require different wetsuits even if diving in the same area throughout a given day. When the diver frequents numerous diving conditions, the abundance of suits required is costly and requires considerable maintenance to store and keep the suits in good condition.
According to one aspect of the present invention there is provided a wetsuit comprising;
a torso portion arranged to be secured about a torso of a person, the torso portion having a neck opening arranged to receive a neck of the person therethrough, a pair of upper limb openings arranged to receive respective upper limbs of the person therethrough and a pair of lower limb openings arranged to receive respective lower limbs of the person therethrough; and
a pair of limb extensions associated with the respective limb openings of at least one pair of limb openings, each limb extension comprising an elongate tubular member extending longitudinally from an inner end to an outer end so as to receive a corresponding limb of the person therethrough;
the inner end of each limb extension being arranged to be secured to the torso portion.
The wetsuit of the present invention provides limb extensions that can be added and removed as desired such that a single wetsuit can be modified for use in varying dive conditions. The use of a single adjustable suit is considerably less costly as compared to purchasing several different types of suits while being convenient enough to adjust to different dive conditions without the need to even remove the body portion of the suit. This is particularly useful when a diver wishes to accommodate the different temperatures, marine life and terrain to be encountered resulting from a different time of day of dive or a different depth of dive during a given dive expedition.
The inner end of each limb extension may be arranged to be secured to the torso portion in an overlapping configuration.
The torso portion preferably includes a pair of partial limb members coupled to the respective limb openings of at least one of the pairs of limb openings, the partial limb members being arranged to extend only partway along the respective limbs of the person to respective free ends of the partial limb members, each pair of partial limb members including a pair of limb extensions arranged to be coupled thereto.
The partial limb members may be coupled to the upper limb openings of the torso portion with the limb extensions being arranged to extend over the respective arms of the person.
Alternatively, the partial limb members are coupled to the lower limb openings of the torso portion with the limb extensions being arranged to extend over the respective legs of the person.
It is preferred however that the partial limb members be coupled to both the upper and lower limb openings of the torso portion with the limb extensions being arranged to extend over the respective arms and legs of the person.
An outer diameter of the inner end of each limb extension is preferably reduced in diameter such that the torso portion is arranged to overlap the inner end of the limb extension.
There may be provided a shoulder about an outer periphery of each limb extension between a main portion of the limb extension and the inner end of the limb extension which is reduced in thickness.
When the partial limb members are associated with the arms of the person, the partial limb members are preferably arranged to extend only partway along respective upper arms of the person such that the free end of each partial limb member terminates between a shoulder and an elbow of the person when in use.
When the partial limb members are associated with the legs of the person, the partial limb members are preferably arranged to extend only partway along respective upper legs of the person such that the free end of each partial limb member terminates between a hip and a knee of the person when in use.
There may be provided a first mating surface on the inner end of each limb extension and a second mating surface on the free end of each partial limb member, the first mating surfaces being arranged to mate with the respective second mating surfaces in the overlapping configuration.
The first and second mating surfaces are preferably textured.
There may be provided a first connector on the inner end of each limb extension and a second connector on the torso portion associated with each limb extension, the first connectors being arranged to be coupled to the respective second connectors for securing the limb extensions to the torso portion.
In, a further mounting arrangement, the limb extensions may include respective longitudinally extending expansion slots at respective inner ends thereof and respective couplings arranged to selectively constrict the respective expansion slots about the respective partial limb members in an overlapping configuration. The couplings preferably each comprise a longitudinally extending zipper.
In an alternate mounting configuration, the expansion slot and zipper may be located on the respective partial limb members instead of on the limb extension members.